POKESHOT
by Seilen-dru
Summary: En esta ocasion presenta: La vida es bella. La vida no siempre es facil y en ocaciones te prueba duramente, aqui Ash tendra que aprender esta valiosa leccion. Entre y descubran que tan hermoso es vivir.


**La Vida es Bella**

**Por: Seilen y Lyz**

_Y en otras noticias aun no se sabe el paradero del maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum, desde su accidente de hace 2 semanas en una de la avenidas principales de Ciudad Verde. Nuestras fuentes nos dicen que se encuentra en un centro de rehabilitación en Isla Espuma, al parecer el accidente fue muy fuerte ya que nos han informado que puede quedar paralítico de por vida._

Ash aventó con todas sus fuerzas el control remoto que traía en sus manos hacia el televisor, todos los días era los mismo, no había un solo canal que no hablara de su situación, eso y, además de que sus amigos lo estaba sofocando, pesando que todo tenia solución y que todo era fácil lo agobiaba…ahora todos le tenían "Lastima".

Un pequeño golpe tocaba la puerta, despertándolo de su estado.

-Ash, cariño- se escucho una suave voz provenía del otro lado- ¿puedo pasar?...te he traído algo para que comas.

-No tengo hambre- simplemente dijo mientras que su vista estaba en algún punto fijo del techo

-Pero….- iba a insistir, pero Ash la interrumpió.

_-"No pueden dejar de fastidiar…no necesito de su lastima_"- pensaba sin despejar la vista- no tengo apetito madre…quiero estar solo-

La señora Ketchum bajaba las escaleras preocupada por su hijo. Miro tristemente la charola que traía en sus manos, la comida intacta, pensó que si preparaba su platillo favorito quizás, se animaría a comer algo pero nada, nuevamente regreso con la comida en sus manos.

-¿Otra vez no quiere comer?-pregunto un señor de avanzada edad cuando la vio bajar con la charola.

-No Sam…Ash me esta preocupa mucho, no quiere comer, ni contestar las llamadas de sus amigos, ni salir de esa habitación oscura donde se encuentra encerrado. No se que hacer Sam, tengo miedo de que le pase algo- y por fin después del accidente lloraba nuevamente por su hijo, al no saber como ayudarlo, sus lagrimas caía bañando aquel rostro que ahora solo mostraba desconsuelo.

El profesor se levanto del sillón y abrazo con cariño para trasmitirle tranquilidad, a el también le preocupaba la situación de Ash, pero era mejor en este momento tener paciencia y esperar a que Ash se tranquilizara y pensara mejor las cosas.

…-…-…-…

Todo en la habitación esta cubierta de oscuridad, las ventanas cerradas se negaban a dejar pasar a la luz y el aire fresco. En si la habitación tenia la atmósfera perfecta para la ocasión.

Ash mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratándose de convencer de que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo que solo es una pesadilla de donde pronto despertaría. Pero le reloj avanzaba y nada cambia. Golpeo con furia la cama al darse cuenta que no era un sueño, desesperado por no poder hacer nada, dejo por fin salir esas lagrimas que lo atormentaban después de ese día en donde cambio todo, una por una caían, y estaban llenas amargura y dolor. Sus piernas estaba tiesas, no hacían nada ningún movimiento, marcando lo que era la cruel realidad; estaba muertas. _"Por que...porque me paso esto?" _siendo este uno de los tantos pensamientos que lo atormentaban en su mente, maldecía a la vida por no ser justa, por arrebatarle todo aquello por lo que se a esforzado, luchado y pelado pero en un segundo todo acabo, ya no valía nada. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al destino por amarrarlo en una silla de ruedas, que desde ahora era el único instrumento para moverse, _"Deseo morir...Quiero morir" _se repetía sin cesar en su mente, esperando que Dios lo escuchaba, pero mas que una suplica era una exigencia, ya que consideraba a Dios y al Destino los únicos culpables y cumplir su deseo era único que podían hacer después de los que hicieron. Apretaba con fuerza la manta que cubría sus piernas. Quería que nadie sintiera lastima por el, pero mas que nada, era acabar con ese dolor que ahora era su único compañero, quería acabar con su existencia ya no le importaba nada, no tenia razón para vivir. Su sueño termino por convertirse en pesadilla.

…-…-…-…

-Dos semanas atrás-

-Yo contesto-dijo una voz femenina parándose de su lugar abandonando el libro que estaba leyendo depositándolo en la mesa del centro del living-¿Quién será a estas horas?- se pregunto a si misma ya que en realidad pasaba de medianoche, aquel día era sábado…Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y antes de saludar, alguien mas ya estaba hablando.

-Misty-dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si… ¿Brock?- pregunto dudando.

-Myst, deja cualquier cosa que estés haciendo y solo enciende el televisor-

-De acuerdo Brock…-Misty comenzó a buscar el control de televisor, lo encontró detrás de uno de los cojines del sillón principal y encendió el televisor.

-Hemos interrumpido este programa, para informarles una noticia de último momento, al parecer el joven y exitoso Maestro Pokemon, Ash Ketchum acaba de sufrir un aparatoso accidente, venia de una de las tantas reuniones de la Liga cuando esto sucedió. El joven de 22 años se encuentra grave e inconsciente en el Hospital de Ciudad Verde. Al parecer este accidente tendrá múltiples repercusiones en el Maestro Pokemon, ya que los últimos informes nos dan a conocer una situación de incapacidad permanente en Ash…-

No sabia que hacer, estaba asustada, nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, el control resbalo de su mano derecha cayendo en el suelo y ella seguía inmóvil.

-Misty…Myst- nombraba a la pelirroja preocupado

-Brock tengo que colgar, tomare el primer vuelo a Ciudad Verde-

-Ok, Misty, cuídate mucho-

…-…-…-…

Entro en silencio a la habitación, no quería despertarlo, aun no…detuvo su caminar frente a el y lo vio, tan tranquilo, tan el…recordó todas aquellas noches que compartió con el, durante el comienzo de su viaje.

Se giro y fue hasta las ventanas para poder abrir las cortinas y permitir el paso de la luz, a aquella sombría habitación la cual desde las ultimas dos semanas solo reinaba la soledad y la atmosfera de tristeza en aquel lugar, donde antes fuese testigos de múltiples risas. Camino hasta a Ash y sus cálidas manos comenzaron a mecerlo para tratar de despertarlo al nuevo día que acaba de comenzar.

-Ash, vamos, Ash es hora de despertarse dormilón-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Eh?... Pues ¿que hora es?- contesto Ash adormecido.

-Hora de levantarse, hoy es un lindo día-dijo amable-Haz estado durmiendo hasta muy tarde y hoy por fin comenzaran tus terapias en Isla Espuma…- Mostrando una sonrisa calida, las cuales solo ella podría dar y solo a el dar.

-¡Terapias! … ¿Misty que haces aquí? … Nadie te pidió que vinieras a ayudarme…no necesito tu ayuda ni mucho menos la lastima de nadie- dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Lastima? De que me hablas Ash, no te estoy entendiendo nada-dijo haciéndose la desentendida al comentario de Ash.

-Mejor explícame tu ¿Qué haces aun aquí?, Creo si no mal recuerdo que te pedí que te fueras de mi casa ayer en la noche- Ash estaba molesto no quería que sintieran lastima por el, porque estaba seguro que ella solo sentía lastima por su condición. Y estaba equivocado, lo único que ella querían era ayudarlo.

-Pues no lo recuerdo, quizás mi memoria me este fallando-dijo sarcástica

-Misty vete de mi habitación, no te quiero ver mas aquí- grito con furia.

-Como digas- Misty se dio la media vuelta sin hacer caso a los comentarios de ira de Ash y salió de la habitación sin hacerle ningún reproche, ya que no era el momento. Sin embargo, por dentro tenia ganas de golpearlo para hacerle entrar en razón y que dejara de auto compadecerse, pero en este momento lo mejor era mostrarse comprensiva.

…-…-…-…

-¿Por qué a mi?- se repetía en sus adentros cada vez que volteaba a la ventana y contemplaba el hermoso cielo, lo perfecto que pudiera haber sido aquel día…A no ser por su estado…No hallaba explicación, la vida le parecía de lo mas injusta por que cuando estaba en la cima de su carrera, cuando los frutos de todo su esfuerzo estaban comenzando a surgir.

Y lo que mas le dolía, cuando por fin se atrevería a declararle sus sentimientos a, aquella pelirroja desde hace años era la dueña de su amor, su único y primer amor. La vida le jugo chueco y, ahora dependía para todo de aquella silla de ruedas que estaba aun lado de su cama. Por las noches dormía pidiendo no despertar a la mañana siguiente, no quería ser carga para nadie, no quería ver sufrir a su mama, ni a Misty, ya no quería causarles mas dolor del que ya les había ocasionado.

-"_Muchas veces me pregunto por que la vida es así, que error tan grande cometes para que la vida te castigue de esta manera, paralitico, inmóvil, dependiente por completo de aquella silla de ruedas, esto es algo que no me deja ser, ya no puedo mas…Siento vergüenza al ver a lo ojos a mis amigos, a mi mama, a Misty…no quisiera ser de esta manera, pero que mas me queda por hacer, ya no quiero, ya no puedo seguir así…La vida para mi desde aquel día ya no tiene sentido"-_

Ash aparto violentamente las sabanas azules que le cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, con dificultad comenzó a moverse hasta la orilla de la cama apoyándose en sus brazos para poder entrar en la silla, ya no quería pasar mas tiempo en aquella cama, que se había convertido en su compañera desde que regreso a casa después de su estancia en el hospital, se introdujo en ella y comenzó andar en ella. Miro toda la habitación varias veces hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un cuadro fotográfico que pintaba un rostro feliz de un Ash alegre, con un trofeo entre las manos, en sus hombros descansaba un pequeño roedor amarillo y aun lado de él, el motivo por el cual aun seguía vivo aunque ya no lo deseara, Misty. Por un momento se dibujo una débil sonrisa hasta que de nuevo los pensamientos negativos se apoderaron de su mente cuando vio de nuevo el trofeo en sus manos.

_-"Jamás volveré a ser el de antes, jamás podre volver a salir de viaje…No con esta silla de ruedas y con estas piernas inmóviles, de nada sirvió tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo para poder cumplir mis sueños, para poder ser un Maestro Pokemon, ahora tan solo soy la sombra de todo lo que un día fui…"-_

Interrumpió el pesar de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la ira apoderarse de el, la impotencia, el coraje, con dificultad y con prisa de acerco al escritorio donde se hallaba su laptop y el control del televisor, lo tomo y con todo el coraje que lo inundaba lo tiro hacia la fotografía que descansaba en la pared derecha de la habitación, estrello el vidrio y el marco y la foto cayeron al suelo. No quería nada que le recordara su vida de antes, todo aquello que le recordara que jamás volviera a ser el Ash de siempre…

_-"Lo que mas coraje me da es por que, por que cuando estaba a punto de armarme de valor y decirle a Misty todo lo que siento por ella, todo lo que llevo dentro, aquí en mi corazón desde aquel día que me rescato en ese rio, decirle que quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, amanecer y verla dormida aun lado de mi, ver su mirada en la noches antes de dormir, mi motivo principal para vivir era ella, pero que futuro le espera aun lado de alguien como yo…Nada, así de simple nada, ella se merece algo mejor y, entonces es mejor dejarla ir aunque me duela, pero la amo y no merece sufrir al lado de alguien como yo"-_

Ash rodo las ruedas de la silla hasta el estante enfrente de su cama, abrió uno de los cajones y comenzó a buscar dentro de el. Buscaba con desesperación hasta que por fin hallo lo que deseaba. Una pequeña caja roja, a abrió dentro de ella una foto de Misty y un anillo con una esmeralda en el centro.

_-"Misty lamento tanto que jamás sabrás mis sentimientos"-_

…-…-…-…

-¿Qué sucede, Myst?-dijo una voz masculina que provenía de la cocina.

-Nada, Ash sigue igual, no quiere salir, no quiere comer y tampoco quiere ir a su terapia…-dijo afligida por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza en el sillón del living.

-Toma, esto te hará bien- dijo el chico acercándole una taza de te humeante.

-Gracias Tracey, pero lo único que podría ayudarme seria poder ayudar a Ash de alguna manera que salga de esa oscuridad que el solo se ha creado, nada mas me haría mas feliz que verlo sonreír de nuevo…- viendo dentro de su taza, con la esperanza de que quizás pueda darle la solución.

-Misty, será difícil y mas con el carácter tan terco de Ash pero ya veras como lograras no desanimes…-

-Si, Tracey tienes toda la razón, estoy dispuesta a batallar lo que sea necesario, no me importa con tal de volver a verlo feliz…Además si el no va a la terapia la terapia vendrá a el…-

-¿A que te refieres Misty?-pregunto dudoso Tracey

-No a nada-contesto indiferente sumiéndose en sus pensamientos- Bueno Tracey si me disculpas, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas- dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encuentra el teléfono, tomo su bolso y empezaba a esculcarlo hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

…-…-…-…

Los rayos del sol se asomaba golpeando suavemente la cara de Misty, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos. _"Hoy es el día donde Ash saldrá de su oscuridad" _pensaba con determinación y con gran amino mientras se dirigía al baño para alistarse para el nuevo día.

-Buenos días Misty- cariñosamente le saludo la Sra. Ketchum al verla entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Sra. Ketchum- acercándose al refrigerado pasa sacar un poco de jugo.

La Sra. Ketchum estaba acomodando el desayuno de Ash en una charola.

-¿Es el desayuno de Ash?- Pregunto Misty viendo la charola

-Si, solo espero que esta vez quiera comer un poco mas-

-Yo llevare el desayuno de Ash, y me asegurare de que se coma toda la comida- guiñándole un ojo a la sra. Ketchum mientras tomaba con sus manos la charola. Misty veía el desayuno que le llevaba a Ash. En la charola había un plato con pan queques, dos huevos estrellados con tocino, un pequeño tazón de fruta, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche.

-"_Bien llego la hora"-_ empezó a equilibrar con su mano derecha la charola para abrir la puerta con su otra mano. Agradeció mentalmente de que Ash esta vez no se aya encerrado y de esa manera poder abrir fácilmente sin tener que llamarlo para que la dejara pasar. La habitación estaba igual, las cortinas estaban cerradas haciendo que este oscura. Se acerco a la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana para dejar el desayuno de Ash pasa así poder despertarlo.

Se le quedo mirando a Ash por un largo rato mientras dormía, se veía tan apacible y tranquilo, como aquel pequeño niño inexperto que conoció hace 13 años atrás. No pudo aguantar el supito deseo de apartar un mecho que tapaba su rostro, ya libre pudo observar a la perfección cada rasgo de su cara, sus ojos aunque en este momento estaba cerrados se encontraba aquellos ojos color chocolates tan intensos y calidos que trasmitían tanto sentimientos y al mismo tiempo la hipnotizaban mientras se perdie en ellos, sus cejas tan profundas, su nariz cubiertas con aquellas singulares pecas, su vista se desvió a sus labios mas que nada anhelaba con tanto fervor probar. Su corazón se paralizo. Como si algo la dominara acerco su rostro al de Ash, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, Misty podía sentir la calida sobre ella respiración que provenía del el y, al fin, con miedo y determinación cerro sus ojos y, poso sus labios con los de el convirtiéndolo en un tierno y dulce beso.

"_¿Se despertara?"_ pensaba en su interior, debía admitirlo que después de terminar ese beso le había gustado, pero le hubiera gustado mas y el se encontrara despierto y mas aun que le hubiera correspondido.

Lentamente Ash comenzó a abrir sus ojos, con la mirada borrosa no supo identificar la imagen que estaba muy cerca de el. Asustada Misty se separo del rostro de Ash.

-¿Misty?- pregunto dudoso mientras se restregaba sus ojos para aclarar su visión.

-Buenos días Ash- le dijo sonriente a pesar del color rojizo de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... no te dije ayer que te fueras, no necesito que tengas lastima por mi- cuando termino de despertar por completo y fijo su vista en Misty.

-¿Lastima?- se repitió –Ash yo no siento lastima por ti…yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-Ayudarme, yo no necesito tu ayuda…largo quiero estar solo- señalando con su dedo la puerta.

-Ash…por favor- dijo en un susurró que parecía mas que nada una suplica.

-¡Largo!- exclamo furioso

-No, no me iré sin que antes me escuches- subiendo el nivel de su voz

-No tengo porque escucharte… así que sal de mi habitación-

-Ash no sea terco…porque no dejar que te ayudemos- tomando su mano

…-…-…-…

Desde el living se escuchaba los fuertes gritos que provenían del cuarto donde Ash se había aprisionado.

-¿Crees que Misty pueda con Ash?.

-¡Claro!- exclamo muy seguro Brock mientras posaba su vista en el techo imaginándose la escena que estaría haciendo Ash y Misty.

La puerta se abrió dando la entrada a la sra. Ketchum y una Joven de cabello azul claro. Ambos chicos. Brock y Tracey se les quedaron viendo curioso a la joven, ella iba vestida de pantalón y blusa blanca, traía el cabello recogido con un broche y ligeros mechones caía graciosamente, Brock no podía quitarle la vista a la joven muchacha, en cambio Tracey solo se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella?.

-Ah chicos, ¿podrían ayudarme con las bolsas?- decía la sra. Ketchum, mientras cargaba 4 bolsa de papel llena de comida.

-Si claro- se acercaron y cada uno cargo dos bolsas llevándolas a la cocina seguidos por la sra. Ketchum.

Al regresar vieron a la joven sentada en uno de los sillones, Tracey se sentó en el sillón individual, en cambio Brock en el mismo donde estaba la joven. Iban a preguntarle ¿quien era? y ¿porque estaba allí? cuando la sra. Ketchum salio de la cocina con una charola que tenia una jarra llena de fría limonada.

-Y dime Melissa, ¿Es cierto de que ayudaras a mi Ash?- mientras le acercaba un vaso para que bebiera.

-Eh?- pronuncio Brock al no entender de que hablaba la sra. Ketchum.

-¡Oh! lo siento, los presentare…ella es Melissa y viene del centro de rehabilitación para darle terapia a Ash- dirigiendo su mirada a la chica mientras sonreía con gran esperaza.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Tracey impactado

-Si, ayer en la tarde alguien llamo al centro para pedir si podíamos hacer la terapia aquí y, aunque eso no es posible, la persona que llamo fue muy persistente que no le quedo de otra al director que aceptar- decía mientras daba un sorbo a la limonada.

Todo se quedo en silencio, impactado por lo que acaba de decir Melissa. Ninguno se había imaginado que ella estaba allí solo porque alguien había insistido tanto de que se le instruya la terapia a Ash en la casa en vez de ir al centro de rehabilitación.

-¿Pero quien habrá sido?- se preguntaba Brock

-¡Misty!- exclamo Tracey

-¿Misty?-

-Si Misty, ayer esta deprimida porque no sabia como ayudar a Ash, cuando me dijo que tenia una idea, aunque no supe cual creo que se refería a esto- decía Tracey

-Pues si es así, su amigo tiene una amiga que se preocupa mucho por el-

-No, para Misty, Ash no es un simple amigo- decía Brock de lo mas calmado

-Oh ya veo-

-Por cierto… ¿donde esta Misty?- pregunto la sra. Ketchum al no ver a Misty por ningún lado.

-Con Ash- fue la simple respuesta que dio Brock

…-…-…-…

-Ash no sea terco…porque no dejar que te ayudemos- tomando su mano

Bruscamente quito la mano de Misty -¡Largo!...que no entiendes-

-¡No!... hasta que me escuches- decía desesperada al no saber que hacer para que Ash la dejara hablar. Dio un gran suspiro para calmarse y nuevamente comenzó a hablar –Ash…por favor yo solo quiero ayudarte-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque aunque no lo creas tu eres muy importante para mi- al ver que Ash estaba quieto no dudo en acercándose nuevamente para tomar su mano y la acerco a su mejilla cariñosamente

Esto desconcertó por completo a Ash y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ash…porque no me dejas ayudarte, tu eres alguien muy importante y por eso quiero que vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes…el Ash que conocí- con toda ternura pronunciaba las palabras, esperando de Ash las entendiera y aceptara de una vez por todas la ayuda que le brindaba

-Nunca mas volveré hacer el Ash que conociste- decía con amargura

Ahora la conversación se convirtió en una plena y al fin dejar atrás todos los gritos que lastimaba a los dos. Misty se sentó aun lado de la cama de el. Ash no dejaba de mirarla ya que a pesar de la insistencia de el y su cruel comportamiento para con ella. Misty seguía ahí, tratando de ayudar, de alentarlo. Como siempre ella era para el un ángel guardián que estaba con el para cuidarlo...

-Ash se que esto no es fácil -comenzó a decir-Se que quizás esto es lo mas difícil por lo que hayas pasado, se que tal vez digas que no se lo que te pasa, que yo no lo entenderé por que no estoy en tu lugar y quizás sea cierto, pero Ash lo que si entiendo es que tu no eres ese Ash que se esta mostrando en estos momentos...¿Donde esta aquel chico que luchaba por sus ideales? ¿Donde quedo aquel chico que no se daba por vencido con nada?-

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Misty, ese Ash jamás volverá-dijo secamente

-Ash mirame-Misty tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos, un intenso rubor se apodero de las mejillas de el- A mi no me engañas, Ash Ketchum, jamás lo harás, se que quieres luchar y se que lo harás, por favor, por ti, por tu mama, por tus sueños...por mi...-suspiro

-¿Por ti?-pregunto curioso-Pero Misty lo que no sabes es que...Misty quiero estar a tu lado...Se que no te merezco, pero ya no aguanto mas callar y quería decírtelo...Pero tu te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que no sea dependiente de una silla. Alguien que te pueda dar todo lo que tu te merezcas Misty...Ya no quiero que insistas mas, quiero estar solo, deja que me hunda en mi mundo, es lo mejor; Lo mejor es que te vayas, para que ninguno de los dos sufra, por que se que me quieres como tu mejor amigo y se que te lastima todo esto, mi manera de hace Misty lo siento, pero es mi manera de protegerme de los demás, no quiero que me tengan lastima ya que ya no puedo ser el mismo de antes aquel que se defendía solo, aquel que si logro cumplir sus sueños...-

-Ash por favor no hables así-lo alentó

-Misty...por favor abre el cajón de aquel estante y busca una caja roja- La chica obedecía a Ash y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado, rápidamente busco la caja y la encontró. Volteo a ver a Ash y este le hizo un gesto con las manos para que regresa a ocupar de nuevo que había dejado. Misty veía con atención la caja preguntándose que podría ser-Mira Misty esto que vez es...es algo que planeaba darte desde hacia tiempo, exactamente lo compre el día del accidente. Después de un pelea constante con mi corazón tuve que darme por vencido y aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, que te amo desde el primer día que te vi, que quisiera compartir contigo toda mi vida. Pero así, en mi estado, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Toma Misty es tuyo, para que recuerdes que siempre te amare, solo quiero que seas feliz-

-Ash Ketchum, no seas testarudo, no hables por mi...Yo también te amo, y tampoco me equivoco al decir que es desde el primer día que te vi. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, solo quiero se feliz a tu lado de nadie mas que a tu lado. Y voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo aunque no quieras. No será fácil que te liberes de mi-

-Si, no me quiero liberar de ti Misty, pero no quiero que seas infeliz junto a mi-

-Ash, creo que tanta oscuridad te hizo daño. Aun no me haz entendido, mi felicidad se llama Ash Ketchum y solo a tu lado seré feliz por favor entiéndelo, no me importa como estés, o cual sea tu estado como dices tu...-

-Misty ¿De verdad no te importa estar con alguien incompleto?-

-Ya deja de estar diciendo tonterías que no estas incompleto...-

-Como no Misty, lo estoy por que me faltas tu-Ash acerco su rostro al de Misty que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el de ella

-A partir de hoy no Ash- Ash la tomo del rostro y rozo sus labios convirtiendo un juego de roces de labios en un profundo beso de amor cargado de promesas hacia el futuro.

…-…-…-…-…

3 Meses después

Después de aquella confesión de sentimientos se veía un gran progreso en Ash. En especial en su actitud no había día que dejara de hacer sus ejercicios parte de su rehabilitación y aunque le había costado aceptarlo día a día aprendía a seguir adelante motivado por la dulce compañía de Misty.

-Se nota un gran cambio en ti hijo-anuncio Delia

-Lo se mama y todo es por Misty...aunque tu también haz sido parte de todo esto-

-Hay hijo es que como no iba hacerlo si eres mi hijo, quiero verte feliz-

-Y lo soy mama, creo que nunca en la vida lo había sido mas que ahora, tengo todo lo que soñé, mas que eso, tengo una vida que vivir, no la dejare pasar, hay mucho aun que tengo que ver, que aprender que experimentar y se que aunque este en silla de ruedas y dependa de ella para desplazarme no así depende mi vida, no jamás-

-Así me gusta oírte hijo- Delia se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo

...-...-...-...-...

1 Año después

-Vamos Ash tu puedes- animaba Misty alegremente a Ash

-Myst sabes que esto es imposible-dijo protestando

-Ash, ¿no volverás a caer en lo mismo de hace un año verdad?-pregunto Misty con desconfianza al ver el pesimismo asomarse en la cara de Ash

-No, tienes razón, todo eso ya quedo atrás-

-Bien, entonces entremos-dijo Misty sonriendo

Misty empujo con alegre impaciencia la silla de ruedas mientras abría una puerta de madera, era una gran habitación con todo tipo de aparatos para la rehabilitación de un ser invalido. Después de un largo año de sufrimiento, esfuerzo, tristeza e ira Ash había aprendido el valor de la vida, ahora mas que nunca era feliz, tenia a lo que siempre había soñado a su lado, una hermosa pelirroja que lo alentaba cada que el caía en el pesimismo y su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon no había quedado varado si no que al contrario, de eso se apoyo para ayudar a muchas mas personas en su estado y animarlos a seguir sus sueños sin importar que tan difícil sea. La vida le sonreía, no podía pedir nada mas…

-Hola! ¿Cómo están?-Saludo feliz Melissa la terapeuta de Ash-Me da gusto verlos tan puntuales por aquí-decía sonriendo mientras observaba en su reloj de mano que habían llegado antes de lo acordado.

-Si, Ash insistió para venir antes de la hora de su terapia-

-Eso me agrada mucho Ash-

-Es que me acorde que hoy cumplo un años de estar recibiendo terapia, además bueno…-hizo una breve pausa y suspiro-Y además los doctores me habían dicho que habría esperanzas…-un brillo especial había en su mirada

-Así es, Ash y me gustaría saber si así es, así que por favor síganme-

Misty empujo la silla de ruedas de Ash yendo tras Melissa hasta que ella se detuvo en dos largas barras de apoyo que servían para avanzar caminando apoyándose en ellas durante las terapias de Ash…

-Me gustaría que tú solo sin ayuda Ash, te pares poco a poco de la silla y comiences a tratar de caminar por las barras…-

-Pero no podré-dijo inseguro

-Claro que podrás Ash, eres muy fuerte-lo animo Misty

-Misty tiene toda la razón, Ash-

-Entonces lo intentare…-suspiro

Ash sin ayuda de Misty rodo la silla hasta el inicio de las barras y apoyándose en la orilla de estas lentamente se fue parando de la silla, sus piernas respondían poco a poco aunque temblaban con esfuerzo lograba avanzar arrancando sonrisas del rostro de Misty quien desde en frente de las barras lo animaba con alegría. Ash se impulso hasta la mitad de las barras mientras que por un momento soltó las barras y avanzando hasta Misty sin apoyarse en ellas.

-Lo logre Misty, lo logre-gritaba feliz mientras la abrazaba

-Ash sabia que podías-dijo Misty susurrándole al oído

-Lo ves Ash, nada en esta vida es imposible, al menos que tu lo pongas así, nadie dijo fuera fácil, pero al final de cuentas vale la pena-se acerco Melisa

Ash seguía abrazando a Misty mientras esta lo besaba con dulzura. Una vida llena de felicidad era lo que resplandecía en el futuro de ambos...

"_La vida no es siempre de color de rosa, está siempre llena de pruebas que tienes que superar, pero que te ayudan a aprender sobre ella. No hay que dejarse vencer por los obstáculos del camino, sino que siempre hay mirar al frente y seguir adelante, caminando con paso firme y levantándose cada vez que caigas, encontrando las recompensas que ella te irá dejando poco a poco a lo largo de ese camino. Atesorándolas lo mejor que puedas y entonces si podrás decir que la vida es bella."_

_N/A: Hola a todos despues de estar tanto tiempo sin atualizar les traigo un nuevo fic que hice con una amiga; ya es el segundo. Hacer equipo con ella hace que nascan nuevas historias emocionantes, este es uno de ellos... espero que les guste a todos de parte mia y de Lyz._


End file.
